


assorted hamilton ficlets

by lunarcorvid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotions, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, i will face god and walk backwards into hell, will keep adding tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a collection of short hamilton fics i wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	assorted hamilton ficlets

**prompt 1: camping, modern au, lams**

 

The moon rose high above the campsite. It felt like it must've been about midnight when everyone was getting ready to sleep in their tents. The fire was still burning, so Alexander stayed up to make sure it doesn't accidentally light up the whole damn forest.

"I'm about ready to turn in for the night," Herc said, stretching.

"Then I shall join you, mon ami," Lafayette said. "Someone has to make sure you don't end up oversleeping tomorrow." Alexander laughed, knowing how much Herc loves to sleep in.

John took off his shirt, and goddamn it, it wasn't fair for someone to be that pretty. "I'm pretty tuckered out, myself. See you guys in the morning." 

Alexander wished them all goodnight before they crawled into their tents. He sat by the campfire far into the night, watching the flames die down and the embers gently flicker among the pile of ash.

The tent behind Alexander rustled, and John emerged from the entrance, stretching and rubbing his eyes. "Couldn't sleep?" Alexander said.

"Nah, couldn't get comfortable." John said, settling next to Alexander. "You should get some rest yourself."

"Can't. Gotta make sure this fire goes out." Alexander replied. "Plus, I'm not that tired yet, anyway."

John nodded, leaning back and looking at the sky. "Really pretty out here tonight."

"Yeah. It's nice out here." Alexander said. "Y'know, maybe camping wasn't such a bad idea, after all."

"Had to get you out of that stuffy office somehow." John joked, eliciting a chuckle from Alexander.

They sat like that for a while, just staring at the stars in the sky, joking around a bit. Alexander felt John lean on him. He jumped at first, but eagerly relaxed into it. He felt his heart beat a little faster, his cheeks become a little warmer.

What he doesn't expect is John leaning over and kissing him right on the lips.

Alexander flails a little, surprised at the sensation. Soon, however, he gets the hang of it, gently burying his hands in John's soft hair, twisting his fingers into the curls.

They pull back after a minute, staring into each other's eyes.

"I- that was. Wow." Alexander stuttered.

"Yeah. Wow." John replied, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

They kissed once more, this time with more intensity. John let out a loud moan into the kiss. "Fuck, w-we gotta be quiet, Hercules and Laf are asleep in the other tent." Alexander murmured in between kisses.

"It's fine, don't worry." John said. "You know, I think some of the embers in that fire are still going. Might wanna stay out here a little longer, just in case."

Alexander smirked. "Yeah, good idea."

\------------

**prompt 2: lams, angsty fluff**

 

John could tell that something was wrong when Alexander lacked his usual energy. Even though he stubbornly insists that he's fine, John knows something's bugging him.

Alexander stared into the bathroom mirror absentmindedly. Nothing felt right. He felt like he was running out of time, that's what it always felt like. But he couldn't seem to keep up. He would sit at his writing desk practically tearing his own hair out in frustration.

Thankfully, John was always there when he needed him. When he was lying awake in the middle of the night, John would be right there at his side, pressing his face into Alexander's neck, his soft lips gently kissing his skin.

"You know, you don't have to pretend to be okay." John said, tilting his head up to look at Alexander.

Alexander sighed. He leaned into John's touch and lightly kissed him, his kiss slightly salted by tears he didn't realize were running down his cheeks.

"Good, 'cause I'm really not." Alexander replied.

After that, no more words were said between them as they fell into a dreamless sleep. Alexander knew, when he woke up, John would be there for him. He always was.

\------------

**prompt 3: storm, hamburr**

 

Aaron woke up to Alexander thrashing around in his sleep. He kept making these scared noises, saying things like "help" and "please". Quickly, Aaron leaned over and shook Alexander awake. He woke up screaming, but seemed relieved when he realized he was at home with Aaron.

"Are you okay? Talk to me." Aaron said, rubbing Alexander's back comfortingly.

"I-I had a nightmare about the hurricane." Alexander replied. "It felt so real, it was awful."

Aaron frowned and pulled Alexander closer. "Do you think the storm outside caused that?" Aaron asked.

"Probably, I don't know." Alexander said. "Just... hold me, please?"

Aaron smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead and he wrapped his arms around the other man's torso. "Don't worry, I won't let anything hurt you."

\------------

**prompt 4: whamilton, gwash discovers that alex loves having his hair pulled.**

 

It was rare for both George and Alexander to have spare time, and they usually spent this time with each other. Tonight was no different. They were laying on George's bed, snuggling. George absentmindedly began to run his fingers through Alexander's hair. Alexander shivered at the sensation.

"What's wrong? Cold?" George asked, frowning a little.

Alexander looked up, face slightly flushed. "N-No, I'm fine."

George experimentally began to stoke closer to Alexander's scalp, making the younger man's breath hitch and his body squirm.

"Now, what's got you all worked up, son?" George asked playfully, tugging slightly near the scalp, not enough to hurt, but enough for Alexander to feel it. Alexander moaned and leaned up into George's touch, his hips bucking slightly against his thigh.

"F-Fuck, please-" Alexander whined. A smirk creeped on George's face as he tugged slightly harder.

Yep, Alexander thought, This man was _definitely_ going to be the death of him.

\------------

**prompt 5: alex/eliza, alex eating eliza out**

 

"God, you're so beautiful." Alexander whispered, gently kissing his way down Eliza's stomach. "How did I get so lucky?"

Eliza gasped as Alexander trailed his hands down to her hips, gently removing her undergarments. He tenderly kissed her inner thigh, and she shivered. Finally, Alexander moved his lips to her cunt, gently licking at her clit. Eliza groaned at the contact, pushing her hips slightly forward into his face. Alexander eagerly wrapped his arms around her thighs and pressed forward, lavishing every part with his tongue and lips.

"Yes, just like that, Alex, please," Eliza breathed, saying his name like a prayer. Her hips seemed to move on their own, grinding onto Alexander's face. He didn't mind at all, in fact, he seemed to encourage it.

Eliza came hard, gushing on Alexander's tongue. They both panted and took the time to catch their breath before Eliza pulled him upwards into a bruising kiss.

\------------

**prompt 6: herc/laf, sleepy morning cuddling**

 

Lafayette woke first. He was almost always the first one up, but he didn't have the heart to try and wriggle out of Hercules' strong arms. So he snuggled closer, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, careful not to wake him up. They remained like that for about ten more minutes, then Hercules began to stir next to him.

"Morning, babe." Hercules whispered, kissing Lafayette on the forehead.

"Morning, mon chéri." Lafayette replied, smiling. "I hope I did not wake you."

"S'fine, you didn't." Hercules said. He scooted closer, burying his face into the crook of Lafayette's neck. "This just might be the best part of my day, waking up next to you."

Lafayette sighed happily. "I could not agree more, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> yooo follow me on tumblr @ http://saynahtothis.tumblr.com/
> 
> feedback is greatly appreciated!!!!!


End file.
